


[Fanart] Playthings

by renqa (oldmanrenkas)



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, Fanart, Human Experimentation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/renqa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a Pandoran teenager kidnapped for Hyperion experimentation for its new cybernetics program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/gifts).



> So I was talking to [hydrae](http://hydrae.tumblr.com) about an AU where Rhys is a pandoran street rat with no arm/eye and gets kidnapped by hyperion with a bunch of kids for prototype cybernetics testing, and me not having morals or a life, drew it. 
> 
> There's gonna be more chapters? panels? to come and sorry for existing mom
> 
> also posted over on tumblr B) [[x](http://theteenagehorror.com/post/120447359843/trigger-warning-for-amputation-abuse-slight)]

  
  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the next part is going to be entirely porn that has nothing to do with the story.  
> Yay. Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://theteenagehorror.tumblr.com)


End file.
